ppgdoujinshifandomcom-20200214-history
Sensei Jack
Sensei Jack Sensei Jack, originally Samurai Jack, is one of the main characters fromPowerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the martial arts instructor, and a gym, history and hieroglyphics teacher of the Mega ville Elementary. He is originated from the Cartoon Network series Samurai Jack. Story He first appeared when he interupted the fight between the Powerpuff Girlsand Dexter. He was first meant to punish them, but since the girls were new he let it pass, gave Dexter the responsability for being their official guide and later introduced Courage to the girls especially Bubbles. Dexter then told them about Jack being a well respected teacher and for him being a samurai. When the girls and Dexter were fighting the Dread Dragon Jack saved them. He soon appeared being surrounded by Buttercup's/ his fan club and was talking to Buttercup. He didn't appear for awhile until Buttercup went to his School Dojo to practice Kendo un der him. But because Buttercup was very agressive Jack asked Professor Utonium to come to him to talk about Buttercup. The professor and Jack decided that Courage had to stay with Buttercup and take notes of what she is doing. Later he had to sell snacks along with Buttercup and Courage at the science fair, but when the Cluster invaded the science fair Jack helped to evacuate the people. He fought along with Buttercup against the Clusters. He then fight with Samantha, but wasn't fighting with all his strength for Samantha being a child. He was soon electrocuted and had his katana stolen, while he was unconscious both from Samantha. When Samantha fled Buttercup chased her to get the katana back, while Mrs. Honeydewand Bubbles help carry Jack to safety. The Grim Tales From Down Below Samurai Jack appears as one of the mentioned Fallen Heroes. He is much older now and has his old samurai outfit on, although somewhat adjusted. He was mentioned by Aku that he actually mi sses Jack. Jack was the only thing that kept him evil, and now that he is gone there wasn't much to do anymore. Jack's katana is currently kept safe in Mandy's Vault although it is useless in the Underworld to use. Appearance Jack's face is a square with a distinct eastern look, similar to Professor Utonium. Unlike in his own show, he wears blue sports pants with dark blue shoes. He wears a white shirt with a blue jacket. Jack also has long jet black hair that he ties into a tiny bun similarly to a number of his people who have been shown living in an area that greatly resembled the Edo period of Japan; however, the culture was more similar to the Nara and Heian periods. He also has a Kendo uniform in which he gives his lessons in Kendo. At the science fa ir he wore a dark-red uniform to sell his Takoyaki at his stand along with Buttercup. In GT:WHAM his appearance is more alike his one in his show. He wears a white kimono with the outer edge of his clothes tied together with a white sash as well as a pair of wooden sandals with socks. He wears a white jacket with black pointy stipes on the jacket. As belt he wears a thick brown rope and he has a wooden plate on his shoulder. His ponytail also has grown and he grew a goatee and small mustuache. Powers and Abilities Sensei Jack is the Kendo teacher on the Megaville Elementary School. He is a master combatant although he hasn't shown his hand-on-hand combat yet. He also hasn't shown other abilities of him like master arching, enchanted speed, strength and jumping capability. He does have shown that he is a master swordmanship specialist. He showed the greatest amount of skill with his sword. This was most likely due to the fact that the only weapon capable of destroying Aku was Jack's blade, allowing him to combat a number of enemies easily as shown in his battles with the beetle drones as well as the countless bounty hunters that Aku sends to capture Jack. He now has used this ability once at the science fair only to have got his katana stolen by Samantha. Origin Samurai Jack is the son of the Japanese Emperor who ruled the area where Aku originally appeared on Earth, and is banished to the future by Aku during their first battle, where he is left in every episode to search for a way home. He was born on the day that his father defeated Aku and he seems to be the only mortal (aside from his father) to be a match to Aku. Trivia It is unknown how Jack arrived in this period of time, seeing as he was in the future/underworld in his own show. He originally comes from an ancient samurai time, so he either should be very old (though keeping a young appearance), or warped to the current time by Aku. Category:Heroes Category:Characters